A Heart of Gold
by Fire and Starlight
Summary: Jasmine never really thought she would leave the comfort of her aunt's house in Forks, Washington, after the fatal car accident that killed her parents. When she hears tragic news about her only family, Jasmine makes a decision to Volterra, Italy where she would discover the three kings.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine composed herself as she tried to look in the mirror for what it seemed for like the millionth time. She just wanted to look presentable and not look like someone who crawled out of a grave. Though a grave might not be too bad. Jasmine no longer loved her life, though that just sounded like an emo response.

"You're seriously wearing that?" Her sister, Meghan frowned who barged into her room without having a care in the world. Meghan was never the one that respected privacy especially when a door was closed. "Have some decency and maybe add a little makeup. You look like a zombie with that outfit. Great. Jasmine was jealous of Meghan own looks as she was possibly the perfect daughter. She was perhaps a walking cliché.

Perfect blonde hair that was always put up in a french braid. Light blue eyes that Jasmine could swore was grey. Meghan always wore stylish outfits, a straight A student and perfect at Volleyball. Everything that reminded her of mom before she disappeared along with her drinking habits when they were eight.

"What's wrong with what I look?" Jasmine inquired defensively.

"You look like a depressed teen who has no fun in life. Honestly, you're almost eighteen years-old and still aren't fashionable. I'm only a freshman and am stylish." Depression isn't like that not having fun nor was it being fashionable. Jasmine just didn't really want cared much. It was her last year of high school, and she already wanted to get out.

"I really don't care. Especially since it literally looks like it's going to rain." It always looked like it was about to rain especially with Forks constant cloud cover. There was an 80% chance that it would which Jasmine probably wouldn't mind. She loved the rain especially from moving from California to Forks after the car crash.

California was always the constant sunny, and the wildfires were nothing she truly missed. Though she loved going to the beach when it hot and humid out along with Meghan though she was always complaining about how she was going to get sunburned and not getting the perfect tan. Before everything changed.

"It always looks like it's about to rain," Meghan retorted, rolling her blue eyes in the process. Jasmine stayed silent only watching the cars go by their house. "Come on, I need to meet Lydia and Rose now." Lydia and Rose were people who she met online when they were in the process of moving who apparently went to Forks High School. For all Jasmine knew, they could be serial killers or something like that. Maybe they actually exist, but those chances were always slim.

"Yeah, fine let's go," Jasmine said without out a hint of any emotion. She grabbed her black backpack which only held very few things since she really didn't know what she needed. Her keys were quickly snatched by Meghan off her silver key ring, who probably wanted to drive.

"I hope you have a good first day," Aunt Heather called out who was currently still on her laptop doing some work that probably involved about her stage four throat cancer. Aunt Heather was a tiny thing with a brown buzz cut, and blue eyes that were nearly identical to Meghan's. Jasmine thought she was really annoying who always treated them like little kids before she got sick nearly three weeks after the car crash that involved her parents.

 _It was early August where the sun was standing high in the air with no cloud in sight. It was going to be a hot day from what Jasmine could tell as she was already sweating even from the air conditioner blowing. It was only a few weeks before her senior year officially started, and her parents were driving to Colorado to camp and have a fun experience. It was a once in a lifetime experience her parents said. Though Jasmine doubted that, but she didn't really care. It was better than California. Anywhere was better than California in the sweltering heat._

 _Meghan was currently on her phone, hoping to find some good cell service which was probably no use. They were in the middle of Arizona, in what it looked like to be a desert. Nothing in sight besides weeds and dead grass. A few other cars went passing them, but she knew they were heading somewhere._

 _"So Jasmine, what are your plans after graduation?" Her dad asked, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. His dark eyes meeting hers for a brief second with her step-mom snoring lightly in the passenger seat._

 _"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from too many colleges that wanted to accept me, but senior year hasn't even started yet. I really want to study abroad though, maybe a take year or two off to travel the world. It's up in the works," She said disinterestedly, as she peered out of the window hoping she could find some sign of civilization._

 _"That's good. Traveling is always fun, and you have your whole life ahead of you, so you have plenty of time. Maybe you could visit your family especially with my sister," he replied almost a little too optimistically. Jasmine knew what he meant, Aunt Heather who was in a small town in Washington, and she never really liked traveling to see them so it was always up to them to travel the distance._

 _"Dad, when is dinner?" Meghan whined. She was surprised that Meghan actually spoke something instead of pitching a fit for not wanting to go to Colorado for a camping trip._

 _"Probably in fifteen minutes or so. We're only a few miles away from Phoenix so hopefully we could find a McDonalds or something."_

 _Jasmine grimaced as she thought of having another fast-food dinner. They had it for almost a week straight do to prepping for this trip and such. Jasmine also hated that it gave her indigestion every time._

 _"Ugh…" Meghan complained before returning her attention to her phone._

 _They soon entered Phoenix after 10 minutes passed and Jasmine looked at all the pedestrians who were busy walking and the busy road that was filled with traffic._

 _"We'll get gas then find something to eat," Dad announced, already turning on the turn signal. Jasmine sighed and prayed that the light would be quick since her lower back pain was already becoming unbearable. Why on earth did she get her period the day of the road trip to Colorado?_

 _"I hope so," She said. Jasmine looked briefly at Meghan's slumped form as Meghan continued to stare at her phone._

 _"Dad, you have to get me tickets. Kanye West is coming to town next May!" Meghan said, putting her phone right into her dad's face while he drove._

 _"I'll see-" Dad said before a loud thud was heard. Jasmine felt the sharp pain of glass digging into her arm and something wet dripping from her face._

 _She soon lost conscious and woke up to a heart monitor beeping. Jasmine quickly noticed that she was in a white hospital gown and her arms were covered in bandages._

 _"It's about time," the nurse clipped. The nurse's dark face had scowled before she left the hospital room, probably to get the doctor. Jasmine immediately disliked her, but she took the time to feel her forehead for any signs of damage. She wasn't surprised as she felt some stitches on her forehead due to something sticky and wet._

 _"Ah Miss Lee, I see you finally woken. I'm Doctor Taylor…" The doctor said."You had some injuries that made it seem you wouldn't survive."_

 _"Did anyone survive?" Jasmine questioned._

 _"Your sister-Meghan Lee, she has two broken legs that needed to be reset. A concussion and some stitches. You, however, have a punctured lung along with scrapes that needed to be stitched together. The worst was your forehead when a glass scraped you. We'll keep you in the hospital for a few weeks while we contact your aunt-Miss Heather Ross," the doctor explained. Jasmine nodded. Only her and her sister survived._

"Hey, let's go," Meghan snapped. Jasmine had blinked before she recognized her surroundings in her red Toyota that she managed to get when she headed towards Forks after picking up the last of her things.

"Yeah, okay," Jasmine replied distantly. She buckled herself in and turned the key in the ignition. She felt the familiar hum of the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Jasmine hoped that she had a decent day. 

* * *

**Honestly, this is just an idea I had late at night, and I hope it turns out to be good. We still have some chapters to go before we meet the kings. Drop a review down below and tell me what you think! I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine parked her car, frowning for a brief second before that frown was replaced with a calmed expression. Her sister looked at her with the same happy smile before headed out to meet Lydia and Rose. She sighed to herself as she got out of the car. The grayish-black pavement was still wet from earlier rain, but Jasmine paid no mind to it.

Her brown eyes looking up at the tall, brown building. It was huge, but it really looked similar to her old school where Kayla, Jacob, Chris and Allison were most likely hanging out before their first period started. That was what they always did ever since eighth grade, and this year would perhaps been no better.

"Come on," She had whispered to herself before she entered the building along with other students hustling to get to their lockers. Jasmine was tempted to go to her locker, but she didn't know where her locker was nor what her class schedule looked like.

"Excuse me, do you know where the principal's office is at?" Jasmine asked someone, not caring who it was.

"Of course!" said the bubbly girl who got a little too optimistically for Jasmine's taste. The girl looked only to be 4'10 and had short black hair in a pixie cut along with bronze colored eyes. The girl had extreme pale skin possibly from the lack of sun. There were times that Jasmine missed her dark tan that she often gained from the sun, but now she was at a normal tan that matched her dad's complexion before the tragic accident. "I'm Alice!"

"Nice to meet you…" Jasmine said, unsure what to say. "I'm Jasmine. I just moved here from California."

Alice suddenly frowned which Jasmine felt uneasy with her. There was something odd about the tiny girl, which didn't really feel like that she could be really trusted.

"How about you have lunch with us?" Alice suggested enthusiastically, brushing off whatever happened a few seconds ago. The girl definitely was weirder, more than the people at her old school.

"Um… I don't really know, nor do I know my schedule," said Jasmine cautiously. The tiny girl moved quickly. It wasn't like Jasmine was going to sit with her at lunch when she barely knew them. She liked sitting alone better-doodling or doing homework was better than trying to socialize with strangers she barely knew. Meghan, however, would probably fine the idea entertaining, though Jasmine hadn't got sight of the fair headed, blue eye girl. Then again, Meghan and Jasmine usually avoided each other at school and at home, most of the time.

"Here it is!"

Jasmine fought the urge to roll her eyes at Alice's tone. She was quite cheerful, and very perky that made Jasmine wonder why she wasn't on the cheerleading squad in the first place. She was also quite annoying, though.

"Thanks for showing me around," Jasmine said, which Alice just happily nodded. The receptionist handed her her schedule, and Jasmine quickly scan her schedule. _AP Calculus, English, Band, Chemistry, A Lunch, and AP Spanish._ At least her schedule looked okay, despite having two AP classes and Chemistry again after she failed it in her sophomore year. At least all her credits were transferred over.

"A Lunch?"

Jasmine nodded and stuffed her schedule in the pocket of her jeans. It was quite easy to memorize at least. Time to go to calculus, Jasmine thought as she picked up the pace, so she didn't be late on her first day.

Jasmine's classes past in a blur. There were classes that she felt like she knew everything, but some that were challenging. She only liked one class, and that was band. The band director was alright, just wasn't one of her favorites, unlike the one she had in fifth and sixth, before he quit right after she was starting seventh grade. The good news is that there were a lot more flute players than she was used. Gone was being the only flute player, there was perhaps six or seven flute players total (two of which are seniors minus her).

Soon, it was time for lunch which Jasmine dreaded. Usually, she liked having lunch since she could hang out with her friends, but she was in a new school, with no friends. Melody, Melissa and Arely seemed really cool, but she didn't really want to intrude on them.

"Jasmine! Come sit with us!"Alice cried, taking her arm and dragging Jasmine to their table. Jasmine noticed the people quickly. There was Alice sitting by a curly blonde hair guy with the same matching bronze eyes. A girl with the same blonde hair, perhaps a light shade sat next to a bulky man, and the bronze haired guy wrapped his arm around a pale, brown eye and hair girl clinging next to him. Everyone but the brown eye and hair girl had the same matching eyes: bronze. "This is Jasmine! That's Jasper, my boyfriend, Rosalie along with her boyfriend Emmett, Edward and Bella."

"Nice to meet you," Jasper said, which Jasmine let out a small smile. Lunch seemed to pass by slowly, and there were times that Jasmine felt like there were eyes on her as if she was sitting at the forbidden table. Even though she felt like she was being harsh, she didn't trust them one bit. They were a type of clique and that Jasmine was intruding onto them.

* * *

By the time, Jasmine got home, it was already 1:00, two hours before she really had to pick up Meghan. Jasmine let out a sigh and sat on the couch, next to her aunt.

"How was school?" her aunt asked, her voice sounding raspy and sick.

"Fine… When's your surgery?" Jasmine asked, changing the subject quickly. It wasn't like she wanted to talk about school, even though she didn't really mind it. It just felt odd, and she knew better to not grow any attachments to the school. She was going to be there for one year, and then, she could pack her bags and go somewhere else.

"I have surgery in about two weeks… I have another CAT scan next week to see where the cancer has spread more. I won't start the radiation and chemo treatment until after the surgery."

Jasmine nodded. She really still couldn't believe that her aunt was sick, even though, she didn't really like her, she was still family. A few weeks after her parents died, and Jasmine doubt that she was going to be able to handle another loss if that happened. Jasmine didn't even know if the cancer was curable or not. It just depended on the results and stuff.

If her aunt passed, Jasmine wouldn't really know what she was going to do with her sister. She was only a few weeks shy of turning eighteen, but where would her sister go if she passed. They had a living cousin in D.C., but that was about it. Her family situation was quite complicated and just shit if she wanted to figure out living situations in case it happened.

Aunt Heather continued watching Criminal Minds and Jasmine left to go in her room. Her phone in hand. Jasmine found the name she was looking for. A name she really never hoped she would actually see or call, but she was family.

The ringing stopped once the person picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"It's Jasmine and um… I know that you're probably not sober, but I'm really worried here. Aunt Heather is sounding worse and worse especially with her throat cancer. I'm not really positive about this, but if she passes. Can you please take care of Meghan when she's gone?"

"I'll see what I can do. Try to keep me updated on her illness, and I'll save up the money that way you two won't have to be going back and forth between states."

* * *

 **Anyone know who Jasmine is on the phone with? At lot of the family situations will be explained a lot more in later chapters. I do have a set chapter, if everything goes to plan, Jasmine would meet the kings chapter 8 or 10, if everything happens the way it's supposed to. Leave a review down below and let me know what you think! I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jasmine never really thought that she would ever call her mom. Her deadbeat mom. She could remember when she was still that scrawny seven-year-old girl that was still a laughing, cheerful girl. She was too young to even understand the horrors of the world and how her family was messed up.

 _A scrawny seven-year-old girl with long, wavy, brown hair laughed gently as she watched her father tell her a bedtime story. Her bedtime ritual consisted of getting read a bedtime story, even though she could read, she really wouldn't give up the habit until she was in third grade._

" _Daddy?" her tiny voice asked, interrupted her dad, who only glanced at her with his warm chocolate brown eyes which reminded her of hot chocolate._ " _Yes, pumpkin?" Her dad answered after a moment._ " _How come Mommy doesn't tuck me in anymore?"_ " _Mommy has a lot on her plate right now so she's really stressed. When she gets better, she'll tuck you in," her dad replied._

Jasmine knew what her dad meant that one day. He was simply protecting her away from the truth. Her mom was an alcoholic who would rather drink than spend time with her two children. Sometimes, Jasmine even questioned if her mom remembered that she had two daughters. She never paid them any mind, and it was Dad and Grandma who took care of them, before grandma passed away.

Deep down in her heart that never felt complete as if something was missing, Jasmine knew that her mom wouldn't keep the promise to take care of Meghan. Her mom broke promises and was simply unreliable. It was her dad that added her mom's number on her phone, just in case he simply said which maybe Jasmine was quite grateful for but mostly it wasn't. That woman brought a lot of painful memories that Jasmine wouldn't want to remember.

Suddenly, her phone rang giving Jasmine a heart attack. She didn't know who the number belonged to since she doubted that it would be her friends calling since the call was coming from Washington. Normally, she would ignore the calls if she didn't know, but she swiped left and answered the call anyways.

"Hello?" Jasmine asked.

"Hi, Jasmine! I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for Bella's birthday?"Of course, it was Alice. The tone was perky and annoying at the same time, even though she didn't give Alice her number. Last time she checked, Jasmine didn't know them nor did she really trust them enough to give them her number. So how on earth did they get her number?

"How did you get my number?" Jasmine said, keeping her voice to drown out any emotion.

"Oh… I thought you mentioned it," Alice said all innocent like which Jasmine clenched her fists tightly as she closed her eyes. She never gave anyone her number here. Alice was lying, and Jasmine could tell.

"Tell me the truth, or I'll call the police," Jasmine threatened, already about to hang up the phone and call 9-1-1.

"Fine… I saw it in the phonebook," Alice said which Jasmine fought the urge to roll her eyes. Who even owned a phonebook anymore? Though then again, her aunt did put her number out on the phonebook and never changed it sense. At least that seemed a bit rational than thinking that the tiny girl actually stalked her.

"I guess I could attend, though. I really need to get out of the house. Just text me my address, and I'll come."

"Thanks!"

* * *

The week passed by uneventfully, while Jasmine hadn't made much of friends yet, but she didn't mind. She still felt like an outsider a bit, but she adjusted fairly well on the first week of school. Soon, it was Saturday, the day of Bella's birthday party. While Jasmine was quite tempted in just staying home, binge-watching Friends or practicing her flute, she knew she couldn't break the promise that she made to Alice.

Jasmine didn't really have to worry about Meghan now. Lately, she hadn't seen much of Meghan, not even a wisp of her hair. She'd been hanging out with Lydia and Rose, who apparently existed and were currently sophomores while Meghan was a freshman.

"I'll be back!" She announced loudly, letting her aunt know that she was going out of the house. While Jasmine knew Aunt Heather wouldn't call, it was to be on the safe side in case that her aunt lost her mind (it was a possibility.), even though she knew it wouldn't happen. "One of my 'friends' invited me to a party in case you're wondering!" Jasmine put emphasis on the word friends mainly because they were merely acquaintances and not friends.

Jasmine sighed as walked out, shutting the door behind her. She shivered slightly from the chilled weather, but she ignored it. It wasn't that Jasmine particularly mind about the weather, it was just the fact that Jasmine kept forgetting that her light sweatshirts wouldn't do against this type of weather.

She hummed slightly as she turned up the radio once started her car up. Even though, she didn't feel comfortable being behind the wheel, but she had hopes that she could do it. She drove to the school almost everyday minus Friday and Wednesday when she felt particularly agitated. Jasmine could hopefully do this.

"Come on light," She muttered to herself impatiently. She glanced briefly at the dashboard, unfazed by what time it was. Jasmine hated waiting for the red lights that often took forever to change. As soon as she said it, the light turned green. She pressed the gas pedal and cruised down to where the directions that Alice texted her.

Jasmine soon reached the house which was nice, but why would it be in the outskirts of town right near the forest? That made her curious, but she didn't really mind since it would probably be better waking up and seeing the forest right outside, instead of hearing cars honking and noisy garbage trucks. She doubled-checked that she was at the right place before she turned off the ignition, and slid her phone and keys into her pocket before she walked off.

Jasmine knocked on the door and not a moment later that the pixie girl shown up with a beaming smile on her face.

"Jasmine, I was hoping you'd make it!" She greeted, opening the door for her in the process. Jasmine looked around the house quickly noticing the tidiness of the rooms, and how it made her kitchen and living room messy in comparison. There wasn't even a speck of dust anywhere that Jasmine could see.

"Yeah. My sister is at her friend's house, and my aunt said it was okay," She said unsurely, her brown eyes darting from one place to another in amazement.

"That's okay. It's just Bella and us. I'm pretty sure that the others wouldn't mind," Alice said, quickly changing the topic. Jasmine was quite unsure of why Alice would want to invite her over, since Jasmine didn't trust them enough to be best friends forever, kind of thing.

"Alice, what is she doing here?" She heard Edward say to Alice which made her curious. "She doesn't know what we are, and we're already putting Bella at risk as it is." As a result, he put his arm around Bella's waist almost clinging to her.

"What grade are you?" Someone asked warmly in which Jasmine almost jumped in shock. It was a young woman smiling at her, while standing next to a blonde hair guy and matching bronze eyes.

"I'm a senior," she answered flatly. "I'm spending a year here before I move out and travel."

"Where are you traveling to?" Alice piped up, right by her side in a few seconds. Okay…

"I really want to travel to Italy. I heard that there's amazing things and I particularly want to go on that tour in Volterra about the castle." Out of the corner of her eye, Jasmine saw Alice frown and go rigid as if she said the wrong thing.

"Whatever you do. Don't go there. It isn't safe," Alice said lowly, clutching Jasmine's arm hardly in which she felt like it was probably going to bruise or break one of those two. Alice let go of her throbbing arm, and Jasmine sidestepped to go somewhere else. It wasn't like Jasmine was going to heed Alice's advice, and besides she really can't stop her.

"Come on Bella, open your presents," The bulky man-Emmett said, already passing Bella her presents. Bella opened her presents until the very last one where Bella clutched her finger in which Jasmine saw blood. _A paper cut._

Edward lunged forward as the curly, blonde hair guy lunged forward in inhumane speed which wasn't possible for a human to make. Edward pushed Bella away and into the coffee table where shattering glass was heard. Jasmine felt like she didn't belong and started making her way slowly to the door, while trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Wait!" Alice said right before Jasmine was about to slide into her car. "I'm really sorry that happened. Please stay!"

Jasmine looked her dead in the eyes and noticed that her eyes her darker than normal. "What the fuck was that? Tell me the truth, Alice. No one should be able to move at speed nor should have that kind of strength. I need answers."

* * *

 **I got a faceclaim for Jasmine. She looks like Jessica Alba. As you can see things are not going to end well and this starts in New Moon. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine watched Alice weary of what was going to happen. Her mind was racing trying to come to a conclusion that seemed logical. It couldn't have been an exhilarated rush since they are not that strong nor did they have cold, marble skin. It didn't take a genius to notice that they never ate even when Jasmine sat with them at lunch and she never noticed any food out in the kitchen.

"You're not really human are you?" Jasmine questioned, weariness lacing her tone. Her brown eyes watching Alice with every move she made. "Tell me the truth, Alice. Why do you not want me to go to Volterra?"

"It's really dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt," Alice replied only to the second question, not even saying anything about the first question. If Alice wanted to play that game then fine. She could play that also.

Jasmine chuckled at that. She could get hurt anywhere and everywhere is dangerous so that really wasn't a good answer. She replied back, "I'm not stupid. I may be new in town, but newsflash, I could get hurt anywhere including here. So why don't you cut the crap and tell me everything."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Alice mused, her bubbly tone gone replacing it with a grim voice. Jasmine shook her head no in which Alice grimaced.

"Would you believe me if vampires are real?" Alice started off in which Jasmine just stared at her as if she was crazy. There were no such thing as vampires and they only existed in all those fantasy books she read during her vampire stage years ago. "Well, they are and my family are vampires."

By the time Alice got done explaining what the reality of vampires and how they differ from the mythology of the creatures, Jasmine was surprised. It turns out they were able to sparkle in the sunlight and how her family drinks from animals in order to sustain the hunger, and it causes them to have the bronze eye color that all of them have.

"So why don't you want me to go to Volterra? Is it because of the vampires?" Jasmine inquired, crossing her arms.

"The vampires that reside there. They're the rulers of us are. They're basically vampire royals. They don't live on the diet that we do, but simply feed on humans. The tours they do are just to get food, that's why I said it's dangerous," Alice said lowly. "I just don't want you to get hurt especially since I wanted to befriend you that first day."

Before Jasmine could ask anymore questions, loud ring was heard which startled her quite a bit. She wasn't expecting anyone to call her, maybe Kayla or Allison, but not right now, not for another hour or two She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Meghan calling. _She probably wanted a ride home._

Unfortunately, that was not the case. It was worse from how distraught Meghan sounded, which only meant one thing. _Someone was hurt. She must have gotten hurt, or it would deal with her aunt._

"Jasmine! I just came home and you might want to get here as quick as you can. It's Aunt Heather and she isn't responding," Meghan cried in the phone which confirmed Jasmine's fears.

"Shit…" Jasmine moved her phone away from her ear that way Meghan couldn't hear. "Can you get me back home quickly? I have to calm my distraught sister down, and I can't drive doing that."

Alice nodded and waited until Jasmine was in the passenger seat before she hopped in and started driving. Jasmine barely had time to put on her seat belt before Alice started driving.

"Are you still there?" Jasmine asked as she watched the car speed through a changing red light.

"Yeah…"

"Did you call 9-1-1?"

"Yes." Jasmine could hear Meghan sniffling in the phone, but Jasmine pretended not to hear it. "I could hear the sirens now. Please hurry…" And with that Meghan hung up in which Jasmine sighed and paid attention to the road. She didn't want to question why Alice knew where she was going without using any directions, but at least she was almost home.

"Hurry up, Alice," Jasmine said impatiently, her fingers running through her shoulder-length, brown hair. She looked at the dashboard and watched as a minute passed.

"We're almost there," She promised, before she turned. It nearly crushed Jasmine's right shoulder into the windowsill from the sharp turn, but it was worth it.

A few turns later, Alice parked across the street from where a police car, fire truck and an ambulance parked right outside the house. Jasmine had yanked off her seatbelt and opened the door before she rushed to get inside She noticed the paramedics working on resurrecting her aunt and saw Meghan and a policeman in the corner.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked, her gaze focusing on Meghan.

"I don't know… My friends had dropped me off minutes before I called you, that was when I found Aunt Heather blue in the kitchen and why I called you and 9-1-1," Meghan said candidly.

Jasmine nodded, understanding what she said. A paramedic walked towards them with a solemn look on his face, knew what the answer was.

"She's dead. The paramedics are covering her up, and we'll take her off your hands for right now."

Jasmine nodded, tears already threatening to fall. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision and hugged her sister. While both of them knew that was a possibility of death, neither of them really expected it to be this soon.

Aunt Heather cancer while it was treatable, it was an aggressive cancer that had more chances of dying than surviving it. The tumors had spread to her jaw affecting her tongue in the process and the lymph nodes along getting into her lungs. It was going to be a hard treatment, but now Aunt Heather probably didn't have deal with the pain anymore. Unfortunately, she left an eighteen year old who was only 8 months away from graduating and her little sister alone. _Shit…_

"Meghan, go get ready for bed," Jasmine snapped as soon as she had time to process her thoughts. Luckily, everyone left leaving her and her sister alone.

"But it's only eight thirty," she whined. "It's not even my bedtime."

"Well tough. I have to figure this shit out, and I don't need you throwing a hissy fit."

She heard Meghan stomp in the hallway before she heard the bathroom door slam shut. Jasmine sighed before she texted Alice.

 _Hey. You still around?_ She texted Alice, in which Alice immediately replied.

 _Yes. I'm waiting outside since I didn't want to intrude and Edward called me saying we'll be leaving town tomorrow,_ Alice replied which made Jasmine frustrated. She wanted to text something angry, but she decided against it.

She heard the door knock and went to go get the door. Alice stood there unfazed and stepped in.

"What's up?" Alice inquired.

"My aunt died and now I'm stuck. I'm only eight months away from graduating and I have to take care of Meghan. I don't know what to do," Jasmine said frustrated.

"I wish I could help, but I'm leaving town tomorrow since Edward wants to protect Bella's life from what happened earlier."

"Fine. If leaving is more important than go," She snapped. She wasn't in the greatest mood and now everything was falling apart.

Alice stood gaping at her before she nodded and left. Jasmine closed her eyes for a brief second wishing that everyone could go back to normal, where her parents were still alive, she was still in California with her friends and she didn't have to worry about this.

Jasmine knew what she was going to do. She was going to sell the house, use that money for airplane tickets and move away from this place. Maybe go to Italy or something like that, take an online school to get her diploma and worry about everything else afterwards.

* * *

 **The kings will probably be introduced in chapter 7 or 8 depending on if everything goes right. I knew Heather was going to die from the start, orginally the sister was going to die also, but I like writing their relationship so she's stuck. Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**One month later,**_

Nothing really changed during the month passing. Jasmine started to ditch school more often in order to deal with this shit. Alice and her family left town just like she promised, and Jasmine had no contact with them. Even though she didn't want to admit it, it felt strange with them gone. Jasmine got used to their presence and now, they were gone. At least she still had her little sister to keep her company, even though Meghan often annoyed her.

Jasmine grabbed a box of cereal of the counter, silently making a mental note that they were running low on cereal. It looked like she may have to go shopping to buy some food to last for another week or so. Enough to last them until they move to Italy. A chance to start over.

"Meghan!" She cried out, pouring the cereal into a plastic bowl. She put the cereal on the counter and poured hers while Meghan came into the kitchen and grabbed hers. "Make sure you dress nicely. Today is the day."

Meghan nodded as she continued eating her cereal. Jasmine noticed that Meghan hadn't been herself lately hadn't really thrown a hissy fit lately, which was just fine by her. Even though, Jasmine was quite tempted to ask her sister if she was okay, she didn't feel like intruding. It wasn't like they were that close.

Jasmine was never really there for Meghan and she really regretted it. Even though they were only a few years apart, Jasmine never felt connected with Meghan. She could remember all those promises when Jasmine found out that she would be getting a little sister that she would read to her every night and play with her, just do all the fun things she heard others do to their little siblings.

Jasmine always picked fights with Meghan for some odd reason and they never grew close. Jasmine noticed how different Meghan seemed from when she was growing up; Meghan preferred playing with dolls, dress up and doing the girly things that while Jasmine liked to do on some occasions and their parenting differences.

Jasmine was eight when their birth mother left and a few months later, her dad found someone new. Her name was Rose Donaldson, who was quite smitten with her dad the first time she ever laid eyes on him. They got together quickly and Rose loved Meghan as soon as she saw her. Jasmine, however, didn't feel quite comfortable with her presence and did everything that she could in order to get her out. No matter what she did, it never worked. Maybe it was because Jasmine got used having a deadbeat mom and assumed that the new mom figure would be like that. Or simply because Jasmine felt threatened, whichever one.

Jasmine was just an oddball in general. While it took her years to adjust that Rose would be there new mom, she never connected with people especially her friends. Though she'd like to think she was quite popular back then, she never felt really connected with any of them. Jasmine didn't have the special bond with any of them to share personal things about her life. She always felt like there was someone missing in her life. The only person that was quite close to her as her dad. Maybe it was because he was the one that tucked her in at night, kissed her scrapes when she fell, or when she was just having a rough night in general and wanted someone to talk about it.

Meghan had been a little spoiled. Maybe Meghan had been really spoiled if you wanted Jasmine's opinion on that. She was never really disciplined when she was growing up and always got practically everything she wanted. The times that Jasmine got grounded, it was usually Meghan's fault and Jasmine got blamed for practically everything while her sister got yelled at for only thirty seconds. It was obvious that her parents loved Meghan more than her which was just fine on her.

"You okay?" Meghan asked, her hand touching Jasmine's shoulder. Jasmine blinked back in reality and saw the concern look on her face. "You've been standing there for a few minutes. I get that you miss Aunt Heather, I miss her too. First, Mom and dad and now this. I don't think I could take anymore of these losses." Her blue eyes had tears in them.

Wow. Those were words that she never really would have hear coming from Meghan. Jasmine never really expected those kind of words from her annoying sister.

Jasmine bit back the backlash and said something decent, "I know. I can't believe Rose and dad is gone and now Aunt Heather, but we gotta stay strong."

"I know," Meghan said, and she bit her bottom lip. A sign that there was something else bothering her. "What are we going to do now?"

"After the funeral. I'm going to sell everything including the house to get airplane tickets. I decided that we're going to move to Italy to get away from all of this," Jasmine told her in which Meghan nodded stiffly.

"What about passports?"

"I got them. They're still good after taking a trip to Italy a few years back."

Italy. A place that she totally fell in love with after visiting years ago. It was their last family vacation outside of the U.S after her grandma died, months before Jasmine turned could still remember the anticipating feeling that she had when they were driving through Volterra to go to Florence. It was something that she never felt before, and nothing that she would forget anytime soon. It was the main reason of why she wanted to move there, to experience that feeling again.

"I thought they would have expired by now."

"So would I. There's only three months left before I apply to get the passports verified…" Jasmine said before she looked at the time, which read ten minutes before ten o'clock. "Shit… We have to leave in fifteen minutes in order to make in on time.

Those fifteen minutes passed quickly for Jasmine's liking, but Meghan surprisingly got ready quickly. It was usually Meghan who took ages to get ready, but she was done when Jasmine was putting on some black eyeliner and mascara. Jasmine finished applying her makeup and grabbed her purse that had some important things along with her keys and her phone.

"You okay?" Jasmine asked, once she started her car and drove off.

"Not really, though you'd probably expect me to say 'yeah of course, can I do something else?' response, but I guess after everything happened, I realized how I shouldn't be like that. I expected mom and dad to live until I graduated high school maybe even see me get married… I realized I had been a bitch, and that it was my fault that I caused them to die. I never really should have been on my phone in the first place and shown him that I wanted to go to Kanye West's concert, or else he'd probably be alive.

"But after Aunt Heather died, when I was acting like a complete bitch, I learned that I probably shouldn't have taken anything to granted. Aunt Heather died, even though we weren't really close, she was still there for us. Our parents died and that was my fault. I guess I just wished that everything would have gone back to normal, but now I'm really afraid to lose anymore. Promise me you won't leave me?" Meghan explained in which Jasmine nodded.

"I promise," She said before changing the topic, "I know this is stupid, but have you ever felt like there was something missing your whole life? Or a weird anticipated feeling when we were in Volterra, Italy, a few years back?"

Meghan laughed before she shook her head no, "No. I was ten and I probably would know if something is missing in my life. What kind of question is that?"

"I was just curious. I read a book in English that had that, so I was quite interested," she lied. There was no way that Jasmine was going to tell her that she experienced that everyday of her life.

* * *

The funeral was as sad as it could get. It seemed that it was mostly Jasmine and Meghan who were crying as they looked at their aunt's corpse, who apparently died choking according to autopsy done. People made a few speeches about her saying that she was a great person to be with, how special she was, which at times Jasmine snorted at those. She'd been suffering a lot and these people pretended to care.

Jasmine shedded a few tears when it was time to bury her aunt. She should have been used to it, but it felt like her heart was breaking into million of tiny pieces and rebuilding again. Jasmine clutched her sister's hand tightly as they laid a red rose into her coffin, before it was buried. It was done. Her aunt was gone.

"Come on," Jasmine said, wiping away a few tears from her eyes. She pulled on her sister's arm. "We're leaving soon, and we have to pack."

Jasmine had known that it would have been in another week before she was gone, but she was just fucking done. She didn't want to see all the cries, and smiles that how her aunt was meaningful to them, when that was a complete lie. They never cared in the first place. If they did, maybe it wouldn't have been just them every day. Jasmine was just fucking tired of this shit.

"I guess... Did you get everything?" Meghan asked, following Jasmine to the car.

"Yeah. I got the leaflets, and a few pictures I've manage to find from the small memorial. I have everything I need."

Jasmine tossed her purse in the backseat with her phone and keys in hand while Meghan got in. She started the car and drove home in silence. A few more days and they would forever be gone.

"Remember you're only allowed to pack two bags," Jasmine reminded Meghan who only nodded before returning her gaze into the window. While two bags were very little, Jasmine didn't want to have all the unnecessary things as she would replace anything else that they left behind.

Jasmine heard her phone ding, but paid no mind to it until she stopped at a red light where she looked at her. It was Alice. Shockingly.

 _Please don't do this,_ Alice texted in which Jasmine rolled her eyes.

 _What's done is done. I thought you stopped caring about me after you left, but whatever. I want to know why I felt incomplete my whole life,_ she responded back before the light turned green.

"If she texts just respond back," Jasmine told her sister.

Not a moment later her phone chimed, and Meghan said, "The Volturi will kill you for being human… Who's the Volturi and why does it matter if you're human?"

"It's nothing, Meghan. Nothing for you to worry about."

And with that, Meghan shut up for the whole ride and she drove in silence besides the few chimes coming from her phone in which Jasmine ignored them.

She didn't want people telling her want to do especially when it involved her decision in moving. She didn't know why Alice kept telling her not to go.

* * *

 **I wanted to include the reason why Jasmine wants to move to Italy. She has been there before-Rome and Florence to be exact to sight see, but Jasmine never really explored the culture there. Volterra is close to Florence actually 3 1/2 hour drive. I hope you like how Meghan is. I know it seems that she is quite different from what she was previous chapters, but grief changes people. She wanted life to be like before her parents died and it hadn't actually sunken in until the aunt died. It's obviously quite possible to choke on food especially if you have throat cancer. Depending where the cancer spread it could spread to anywhere especially the jaw and tongue area and could affect if you could sallow and talk. Jasmine will be meeting the kings in chapter 7 has it has now been confirmed at least according to my mind. Drop a review down below to let me know what you think. Reviewing does get inspiration and quicker chapters out...**


	6. Chapter 6

While Jasmine still receives the occasional texts from Alice, she ignored all of them. It took Alice about a week to figure out that Jasmine didn't want to talk to her and was purposely ignoring her. The only thing that really mattered was that Jasmine and Meghan couldn't miss their flight.

Jasmine sold the house the night before, selling everything that wasn't needed to the nearest pawn shop. It helped earned a little more cash to help pay for the hotel and food while they adjusted to being in Italy.

They been in Jasmine's car for hours with their bags in the back along with the passports and stuff in the back. She'd been listening to the rain pound at her car. Jasmine's best friend, Kayla and her boyfriend were picking up her car in a few hours right after the flight left. It was a Saturday, so her best friend didn't have to worry about school wise, but it was too bad that Jasmine couldn't see her before they left.

Jasmine kept an eye on the clock as she waited until it was six o'clock to get out of her car. Meghan was behind her carrying her suitcase and carry-on bag while Jasmine had her luggage with her. She was almost drenched when they entered the airport.

The heater was on, and Jasmine quickly noticed the check-in spot for Frontier airlines and waited in line with her sister standing next to her, on her phone.

Jasmine checked both of them in and got the boarding passes for them. Their flight wasn't leaving until eight o'clock since it was a layover flight to Tennessee then hop on a plane to go to Florence.

Getting through security was challenging as there were so many people in line for security. It was frustrating, but at least they somewhat moved in the lines before they got through security. It took over an hour to get through security which was why Jasmine decided to leave at six because of this.

"Where's the restroom?" Meghan asked, still trying to get the shoulder straps on her bag from removing it through security.

"I'm not sure…" Jasmine paused to look at her boarding pass to find what gate they were. "Let's just head to our gate first then worry about that."

"Okay…" Meghan trudged on behind Jasmine as she followed the signs that had the directions of the gate.

They soon arrived at the gate where few people gathered. Jasmine set her bag down at an empty seat and scanned the area. She found a sign that had directions for restrooms left, so she told her sister that who left without a sound.

Jasmine took a deep breath and removed her phone from her pocket. It was only 7:05. Fifty-five minutes before the plane was scheduled to take off. She saw that she had a few texts from Kayla about that she was in Seattle, now getting gas and would be getting her car shortly. Jasmine replied back an _OK,_ before she looked at who else texted her.

Of fucking course it was her stalker aka Alice. Did the girl ever take a hint that Jasmine didn't want her advice? Honestly, Jasmine felt like replying, _Fuck off_ to Alice, but she silently deleted the messages that said that Jasmine was making a huge mistake, blah blah blah. It wasn't like she even paid attention to what Alice texted her anymore. Jasmine pressed the power button on her phone to save battery and soon as she did that, Meghan was already heading back.

"Now boarding! Flight 995 to Nashville, Tennessee," the worker said over the intercom. Jasmine passed Meghan's bag towards her and her boarding pass which Meghan gladly accepted. Jasmine grabbed her bag and stood in line to board.

The flight attendant scanned their tickets quickly. They both stepped onto the plane and found their seats: 46A and 46B. Jasmine put her carry on under the seat and Meghan did the same before buckling themselves in and waited until the plane was in motion.

Jasmine listened from what the flight attendants were saying about what to do in a case of emergency. The plane didn't manage to leave the tarmac until 8:05 according to Meghan's phone. It was going to be a long four hour flight.

* * *

Four hours later, the plane touched down. Jasmine yawning in the process. She was on the last flight of the night and it was only three o'clock in the morning. She'd managed to wake up her sister who groaned in response. It had been a few minutes before they were allowed to get off the plane and Jasmine didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to get food or something like that?" Jasmine suggested to her sister once they got out of the gate. "I'm pretty sure that some businesses are open. We could get burger king or something and wait until our flight is here." It would be another few hours before they would get on another plane, this time to Florence and it was fourteen hours. They managed to get on the last flight of the night and in a few hours, would be the first flight heading to Italy.

"I guess, though sleep sounds nice to," Meghan said before she yawned loudly. Jasmine didn't blame her; she was tired too, barely sleeping a wink due to a crying infant all plane ride with the parent or guardian doing nothing. Jasmine envied Meghan for actually sleeping through the crying baby and few hours of sleep. "It's three o'clock and my phone died hours ago from listening to music."

Jasmine managed to find a place that was still open and she paid to have some warm food. It was quite expensive, but it was better than being on an empty stomach especially when Jasmine didn't know when their last meal would be.

"How are you doing?" Jasmine asked her sister, once they sat down at a nearby table.

"Tired. I actually would love to have sleep and sleep in my own bed… Why did you want to move to Italy again?"

"I just wanted a fresh start and call me crazy, but I guess I would love to feel again," Jasmine admitted, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Wait? I thought you were able to feel?"

"I'm apathetic. It's just one of my many symptoms of my depression and why I have to take pills everyday. I've been taking them since I was eleven and you haven't noticed?"

"No… Remember, we weren't exactly close. I thought you had to take pills because you're crazy," Meghan pointed out.

They made conversation until after they ate their meals. Jasmine grabbed her bag and Meghan did the same before they made their way to the gate, where they would be waiting for another hour and a half or so, until the plane left on the fourteen-hour journey to Florence, Italy. Jasmine checked her phone and Meghan did the same as they found a charging station nearby. There were texts from Kayla and Alice of course.

Kayla texted, _We got your car. Have fun :)_

And Alice, her stalker, was the obvious one. She practically blew up Jasmine's phone that she would be in danger and the usual stuff. The girl never gave up, but Jasmine ignored her. They had only about half and hour or so before they board so at least it wasn't that bad.

Thirty minutes passed, and Jasmine and Meghan waited in line of the crowd. They found the seats in the back and waited until boarding finally ended and the flight attendants were doing the standard safety routine. It was going to be a long fourteen hours.

* * *

 **I know this was a boring chapter, but Jasmine needs to get to Italy. Merry Christmas and you might get another chapter up tomorrow since I'm already halfway done with it which I'm excited since Jasmine's finally meeting the kings. Drop a review down below!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The plane touched down the the tarmac with a sudden thud. Meghan's head fell on her shoulder which she didn't mind. How Meghan could sleep through all of this was odd? Or maybe it was because she slept like a rock all through the nearly fourteen hour flight from Nashville, Tennessee to Florence, Italy. Jasmine, however, probably had a good five hour sleep before the turbenlance happened that jolted her awake.

"Meghan," Jasmine hissed at her little sister who finally was a little conscious once the flight attendant spoke that the weather was seventy degrees and that it was only six thirty at night.

"What?" She murmured softly, still not really coherent.

"We're here," Jasmine said, already unbuckling her seatbelt and gathering both of their carry-on bags, which were backpacks. Jasmine's bag had her laptop along with the money left over from selling the house, their passports, camera, chargers, a book on speaking Italiano, her pills and a few other knick knacks that had not much value. Meghan's bag had her makeup, camera, laptop, her phone, jewelry and pocket money.

They waited until almost everyone was gone from the plane before standing up and walking out, saying thank you on the way out. While Jasmine was really tempted on getting something to eat or having iced tea, she knew she had to find the baggage claim instead of worrying about food.

"Which way?" Meghan asked before she let out another yawn.

"Follow the arrow I guess," Jasmine said before she took a sharp left toward the escalators. According to the sign, baggage was that way.

They soon got to the baggage claim where they were waiting patiently for the bags to show took a bit, but they managed to get their suitcases. It was already seven o'clock by the time Jasmine and Meghan finally got in a taxi.

"Dove mancare?" the driver asked. (Where to, miss?)

"Volterra," Jasmine promptly answered. The driver nodded, noticing their American accents quickly.

"What are you doing there for?" the driver asked in his broken English. "St. Marcus day isn't until March."

"Moving," Meghan spoke up.

The driver made small talk with until they reached to Volterra. Jasmine paid him euros and got their luggage from the trunk of the taxi. Jasmine used her phone to find the hotel and checked themselves in for about a month.

Jasmine unlocked the hotel door and saw two beds, a bathroom on the left. A TV on top of a dresser and a mini-fridge. Meghan chose her bed and started unpacking which Jasmine took the time to grab some of her belongings.

"I'm going to go get us some dinner," Jasmine told to Meghan as Meghan unpacked her suitcase that was filled with clothes and other things. "Call me if you need anything."

Jasmine got the hotel door key and the money that was now in euros after she exchanged it once she arrived in Florence, Italy. Apparently one euro was worth a dollar and fourteen cents in American money.

Jasmine must have gotten lost as she wandered into an alley where it was already pitch black outside with very few street lamps along the way. She had a bag of food with her, but she didn't feel like she was alone.

"Look what the cat dragged in," someone said, holding something. Jasmine saw a flash of silver and she backed away slowly before she broke out in a full run, dropping the bag of food in the process. She ran to the nearest place which happened to be unlocked and closed the door before turning around to see someone staring at her, with dark eyes. _Vampires_. It must have been the ones that Alice tried to warn her about.

"It must be feeding time then, little human," the guy spat, pulling her by her neck. Jasmine struggled in his grip, before someone else came. The guy taller than the one holding by her neck.

"Let her go, Aten," the other person said. "We should let the master's decide her fate, and would probably kill her, anyways… Come with me girl."

Jasmine followed the giant deeper into the place. It seemed that she walked into the Volturi, the one that Alice tried to warn her about. She'd been incredibly stupid. She left her fifteen-year-old sister back at the hotel and at this rate, Jasmine doubted she would be returning to the hotel anytime soon. She never really should have left the hotel to find someplace to eat. Even though there was food at the hotel, she didn't know how much it costed, and Jasmine didn't want to know.

She was most likely walking to her death as the guy made it sound. There was no way she was going to get out alive most likely. The guy that had crimson red eyes and was quite tall. Most likely over six foot or something guided her towards the elevator in which they stood in silence.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out. Jasmine dreaded each step of the way, but she still couldn't help the anticipating feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what was worse, the prospect knowing that she was walking to her death or the the anticipating feeling she had. Maybe Jasmine should have heeded Alice's words, but she was too stubborn to admit that.

The giant opened the door and Jasmine stepped inside. The room was so quiet minus the three handsome men standing in front of her. The one in the middle had raven dark hair and pale skin. The other was a pale-blonde hair guy and the last one had dark hair. What startled her the most was that all three of them had crimson, red eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

 **It's Christmas day here for me. I had this chapter done for a day. It was going to be combined with chapter 6, but never happened. I swear the next chapter is the part where it's exciting. If you count conversation with the kings exciting. I'll see if I could get a few chapters written soon. Leave a review down below!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Who the hell are you?" was Jasmine's brilliant response. It wasn't that Jasmine was terrified anymore. For some odd reason, these men standing behold her actually made her feel complete. She felt whole instead of walking around feeling like she lost something that she never had to begin with.

"I'm Aro and these are my brothers-Marcus and Caius and you are, il mio amore?" The raven-haired-Aro said, gesturing his hands to his brothers as he introduced them.

"Jasmine Lee," Jasmine murmured, her gaze turned to the floor now. She simply didn't want to look at their identical crimson, red eyes. It disturbed her as much as Alice's strange eyes were, but the red ones were scary. "Anyways, I guess I'll go now. Sorry for intruding…" she trailed off, slowly backing away from them.

Jasmine hated the fact that she'd felt like she been intruding. Here she walked into a strange clocktower to hide away from whoever was in that alley with her. While Jasmine didn't want to leave, she knew Meghan would probably be calling her to see where she was at.

"Don't go," the blonde-Caius said, flitting right next to her.

"Holy shit… I intruded here accidentally and actually expecting to ya'll would kill me or something lIke that. I guess Alice was wrong," Jasmine mused. She slowly backed away slowly. It wasn't like she was scared of them, but all this information was overwhelming her, much like it did when Alice told her that vampires were real. Only she had a distraction or well merely a family emergency to take care of, but still. If only Meghan would call.

"What do you know?" Aro asked, already closer to her. "Allow me, my dear?"

Jasmine gave her hand to him which he gladly took it. She noticed that his eyes darkened a bit, but she paid no mind to it. Aro released her hand which was a relief to Jasmine.

"You know about vampires?" Aro asked.

Jasmine had nodded before she answered, "Yeah… Alice told me after what happened at Bella's birthday party."

"How much do you know?" Caius asked, finally speaking.

"Besides vampires exist and they have improved strength and stuff, that's about it," Jasmine responded. "My sister called me-" she cut off. She felt her phone vibrating her purse and pulled it out. It was Meghan at least.

"Hello?" Jasmine said into her phone.

"Where are you? You've been gone for like ever. Did you get sidetracked or forgot your way back? I'm hungry," She heard her sister whine into the phone.

"I'll be right there, Meghan," She said, putting away her phone from her ear. "Yeah, sorry about that. My sister called me to see where I'm at and I promised to get dinner for both of us."

Jasmine turned away before she saw any of their looks. Ehh it was fine, she didn't really care. While she didn't want to go, Jasmine had responsibility to take. There was literally no way that Jasmine would leave her sister alone, after she promised to never leave during their Aunt's funeral, and she would uphold that promise.

"Of course, Felix will show you out," She heard Aro said. Felix flitted next to her, which she recognized him. He was the one that showed her to them, but still.

Jasmine followed Felix out of the castle. She felt eyes burning into her, but she ignored them until they were out of the castle. They parted ways, and Jasmine navigated the dark streets where she was able to identify where the hotel was located at. She brought a salad to share between them, in order to make up for the loss of the food from that encounter that left her a bit shaken. Jasmine had a feeling that this was a big mistake leaving them, but she had to.

"It's about time," She heard her sister say as soon as Jasmine walked into the door. "Did you get lost?"

Jasmine laughed softly once she set her things down, "No, I just ran into a slight dilemma." It was the partial truth. She did ran into a slight dilemma, but it really wasn't that bad. Jasmine just ran into three handsome men that were vampires who wanted her to stay for some odd reason. She couldn't the nagging feeling in her that she made a huge mistake and should go back, but Jasmine ignored that feeling.

* * *

Aro, Caius and Marcus watched as their mate leave. Their instincts driving them to let their mate stay with them, but Aro saw her memories. Jasmine had an attachment to her fifteen-year-old sister and had a responsibility to take care of her, after all the past relationships she had were cut short.

"Are we going to let her do this?" Caius hissed.

"We don't really have much of a choice. Our mate has a relationship with her sister that would destroy Jasmine, even after all those losses," Aro responded.

"But out there with no guards?"

"That's why we're sending the elite guard to watch over her, and when the time is right, we'll get her back, one way or another," Aro said.

"That still isn't good enough," Caius sulked, but he agreed about sending the elite guard to watch over Jasmine.

* * *

 **I feel quite disappointed in this chapter for some odd reason. This is the way it chose to eb, but it could have been better. Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Trigger Warnings: suicide attempt**

The next day, Jasmine felt like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown or dying. Her head felt extremely foggy, and her apathy just made her feel ten times worse. Jasmine just didn't want to get up and face the day with a possibility that she might crash and burn at the same time. All she wanted to do was stay in bed and look at the ceiling without bothering to eat. Like what was the point?

Jasmine hated these days. It felt like she was going to die. It didn't help if her antidepressants never helped on these days. The days where she felt like she was in the ocean, sinking farther and farther into the bottomless pit of the ocean.

"Are you ever going to get out of bed?" Meghan asked, putting on stud earrings.

"I doubt it. You could pull out some euros and go explore. Make sure you have your phone in case I call you," Jasmine responded to her sister, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah sure," Meghan replied, already opening the door. Jasmine heard the door shut and alone she was. If only she did, she felt like there was someone watching her, but Jasmine really wasn't in the mood to actually investigate.

It was ironic that she had one of her 'moody' days right after she met the three handsome men in the first place, not like she was going to admit that. Jasmine had some sort of attraction to them and made her feel complete which was odd, and it also brought back something that wasn't numbness.

Guild, maybe? Or something else. Whatever it was Jasmine couldn't recognize it. She lost her emotions years ago and forgot what a simple happiness or being anxious felt like. Maybe that was why it was hard for her to identify what she was feeling. Ever since fifth grade, she lost the feeling of emotions, but getting harassed every day might have affected that everyday.

Jasmine could remember their names vividly-Eric, Joshua, Jonathon, Maryilee, Relena and Monique were the main causes of it. They made her life miserable-spreading rumors around, calling her names, taking away everything she loved. Her parents saw that she grew depressed, but never did anything about it until she was committed about killing herself two months later.

Jasmine was planning on slitting her wrists because the pain of everything was just way too much for her. She missed everything that she had-loving school, her emotions most of all, and feeling like she would never belong whatever she did. She planned to slit her wrists in the bathtub, surrounded by her blood and thinking that death was peaceful.

She was about ready to pass out from the blood loss when her parents walked in on her-her stepmom mainly. She wasn't the one that respected privacy, and managed to walk in on her suicide attempt.

Then everything turned out to be a haze right after that, she barely remembered being in the ambulance transported away to the hospital. Jasmine barely remembered sitting in the hospital bed-under suicide watch in case she tried to kill herself. Luckily, it was only a few days when Jasmine was released under the hospital's care, and she remembered the looks that they gave her-disappointment, anger and upset.

Jasmine started therapy the following month and was described antidepressants to help with the pain and make her feel normal. That had been months before they died and everything else was a haze right after that. While Jasmine was still getting prescribed on antidepressants and how her medical history was successfully transferred to Forks and Italy quickly, so she didn't have any problems with that.

Jasmine rolled over on her bed, feeling tears dampening her cheeks. She was crying, and she didn't even feel that she was. Maybe getting loss in her memories had the effect on her.

"Ugh, I really can't handle this anymore… I would think that I probably wouldn't be feeling like shit after moving here. Just my luck," Jasmine said to herself. "I know suicide is wrong, but I hate these days where I feel like I want to. The ones that I can't stand, because it just makes me feel weak. I just hope someone actually cares about me, instead of Meghan." She sat up on her bed, feeling around for her phone blindly, unknowing that the vampires who were sent to guard her had heard her.

Jasmine found her phone and looked at the time. It was only ten o'clock in the morning, possibly too late to talk to anyone, but she found Kayla's contact and texted her.

 _I hate these days where I feel like I'm not wanted. The ones that I crash and burn_

She was expecting a response form Kayla, but she soon got a text quickly- _You're in Italy. A fresh start and you're being mopey. Go find some hot guys or something. Grab a drink, pretty sure you're at the legal age there._

Jasmine smiled gently before she pressed her finger to respond, but nothing came to her. She would have to deal with that later then, when she wasn't that bored.

Jasmine rolled out of bed, looking at the cloudy sky. She kinda hoped it would be sunny but cloudy was alright to her. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank-top and got dressed. She grabbed a pair of sandals and put them on. Jasmine grabbed her purse after collecting her phone and stuff and headed out, without bothering to look back. Maybe Kayla was right, maybe she needed a drink or two if she was legal age.

* * *

A while later, Jasmine sat at the fountain watching as people walked past her without a second glance. It felt weird, but at the same time she didn't particularly mind. She hadn't heard back from Meghan minus a few texts that she found something to do and found some girls her age at a store or something like that. That was the problem; Meghan was really too social and always met someone without a care.

Jasmine felt a little better, but she still felt like she was going to crash and burn at the same time. It was frustrating that there was nothing she could really do about it. Her heart, however, didn't help. Her heart was making her go back to the clocktower after visiting it yesterday.

She soon felt tears falling, but she wiped them away hastily. Jasmine no longer really cared and stood up, tucking her phone away and headed towards wherever.

Unfortunately, the place she headed to was the clocktower where people with dark cloaks and matching read eyes stood in front of her without any emotion on their face.

"What?" Jasmine croaked out. "Why are you following me?"

"We're here to protect you my queen," replied the blonde girl.

"For what? Last time I checked, I didn't need any protection," said Jasmine.

"The masters told us to protect you after you had left yesterday."

"Great… I'm guessing I can't order you away. It's fine anyways, I was actually kinda going to see them anyways. I need a damn break," Jasmine said. Her balance was starting to sway, and she fell to the ground, vision blacking out.

* * *

 **Well damn. I'm going to see if I could finish up this story this month and work on more of the other work I have been neglecting, but don't worry I have a lot of kings fanfiction planned. Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

" _It's called physiological trauma, and that's what she may have due to what happened," Jasmine heard her doctor say to her parents. She didn't even know what happened-all she remembered was the fact that when she entered school, something happened. She felt the last rope that was attached to her shatter, and that was it._

" _How can it be helped?" Her stepmom asked. "So she doesn't have these episodes anymore."_

" _Put her under therapy. Get her to talk to someone. Her mind is so fragile after what happened. Try not to blame her," the doctor replied. What happened?_

 _Jasmine's stepmom and dad returned with blank faces. Questions started to form in her mind that it easy impossible for Jasmine to keep up._

 _Jasmine swallowed, feeling the sandpaper like feeling in her throat reminding her that it's been a while since she last drank something, "What happened?" Jasmine whispered, groggily._

" _You don't remember?" Her dad inquired, "You went on a rampage or something like that once you entered school. You just collapsed, started muttering incoherent things, and eventually, they called 9-1-1, and you ended up here… That's the third time this week, and it's getting worse. What are we doing wrong?"_

" _I really don't know dad," Jasmine whispered, staring blankly at the wall. She was hoping she could think of something that would phase whatever she was having, these attacks or something, but nothing seems to come to mind._

" _Well maybe you should figure out. I'm getting tired of all these hospital bills because you decided to have these attacks. Get your life together, girl, because it's your fault that this is happening," her stepmom hissed to her in which Jasmine nodded as she felt the words stung her._

 _It didn't matter how much she tried to prevent this. It would always be her fault. Her fault that she was suffering from this, and depression. No wonder, she had a hard time getting close to someone._

Jasmine stretched on the soft bed, that she wasn't really used too. It felt a lot better than the semi-hard mattress that she was used too at the hotel. She wouldn't mind if she stayed on this forever, wait a second. Jasmine didn't remember laying on a bed. Maybe someone placed her on a bed right after she fainted.

Jasmine was a little prone in getting fainting attacks especially after her suicide attempt years ago, where it started. It was like she was there standing there until the whispers started-where something happened for her to lose herself then nothing.

"Where am I?" she said to herself, not expecting an answer.

"You're back in the castle, mi amore. You fainted, and the guards brought you back here," She heard Aro say nearby. "You have had us worried sick especially your sister been texting you. When were you going to tell us that one of the Cullen's had been stalking you."

Jasmine sat up on the bed, meeting the gaze of Aro who was sitting right across from her. How long he'd been there, she really didn't know, nor did she really wanted to know.

"Not really stalking," Jasmine murmured, "And how would you know. It's not like I was going to tell you. I just met you for only not even five minutes. News flash, I don't talk to people about my problems. At least not anymore… I should get going, my sister is probably worried sick about me."

Jasmine moved off the bed, and headed towards the door.

"Wait, mia cara…" She heard Marcus say right before she opened the door. She looked back to the three of them-all three looked heartbroken, or maybe terrified of her leaving.

"What?"

"At least, stay…" This time it was the blonde one that spoke.

"Why? Tell me one good reason why I should? I could pack up my bags and go back to Forks right now, if I'd really wanted too." _It wasn't like she was going to do that. Back to Forks, where only memories lingered. And because the Cullens were gone, did not really help. Maybe she could go back home. Back to California. Have her life back, her friends, and all that. No matter how much she craved it, she couldn't do that._

"You're our mate."

* * *

 **I'm alive. A lot has happened from January until now. I was in a musical and that wrapped up in February, then my stupid English teacher assigned a stupid project to 'generate our interest' basically Genius Hour. I was dealing with things especially since I lost my aunt during Spring Break and her death hit us the hardest, so I just stopped writing. I was also struggling with my grandpa because he had I guess stage 4 throat cancer. I love him, but when he's talking like death is around the corner, it's worrying. I got to see him back in June, and he's doing okay I guess. He's depressed and going through the after-effects of both his surgery and cancer, it's a nightmare (his wife is a bitch believe that or not). And on top of that I got writer's block with this chapter. I swear the next chapter will be longer and be uploaded soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I'm sorry, what?" Then it dawned on her, she was pretty sure they didn't act like this to anyone human. The vampire-Aten if she'd remembered correctly, tried to eat her. She almost saw her life flash before her eyes when that happened before that guard whoever his name was rescued her.

It all made sense. Why Alice kept texting her to stay away from her. And here, she thought that Alice was trying to keep away from Volterra because she had some sort of bad experience there, and didn't want Jasmine to have the same experience. God, wasn't she a dumbass now.

They never ate her-they just let her go and return back to the hotel. No wonder they were looking at her like she was some sort of goddess. Damn, was it too late to Alice advice? Maybe she never should have gone here.

"You're our mate. That's why we let you go back to your sister. And the one reason why your Cullen friend seems so persistent that you never should have come here-besides stalking you," Aro said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that much. I'm pretty sure that if I was anything ordinary, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead…" She paused for a few seconds before she continued on, "What would actually happen if I left and never returned?"

"Then we'll slowly die, and you probably won't feel anything," This time, Marcus spoke. Jasmine barely blinked- _she wasn't a murderer. She never really harmed anything not even with her cats. She loved her cats, she really did, but it was too bad her stepmom got sick of them and just gave them away._ That was something she never forgave her for.

"Oh…" was all that Jasmine could say. Her thoughts racing, and she could barely comprehend them, but they all sounded the same. _Give them a chance._ And maybe throw her heart out in the line, and actually trust them in the process. Like that would ever happen. Jasmine put her trust in too many people and they all resulted in the same result. _Heartbreak. Pain._ The same thing over and over again.

She didn't know what made these three any different. How would she know that these three wouldn't leave her, but at the same time, she was always the one wanting to take risks-probably hoping to feel something. Jasmine couldn't remember a time where she was able to feel emotions. God, what was like?

"Jasmine?"

"I'm fine, before you guys ask…" Jasmine said. "I was just trying to process all this. It's just incredibly hard to process this information. All I wanted was to have someone love me and now I'm here, I might as well stay."

Aro, Caius and Marcus looked content about what she just said. Maybe this decision wouldn't be a bad thing?

"What about my sister? I can't just let her stay in the hotel, especially since I need to check on her…" Jasmine turned her gaze away from them, and turned the doorknob.

"Your sister can stay with you. We could make her quarters across from yours if you want?" Aro stated.

"I really don't care what you guys do. Anyways, I'll be right back." Jasmine turned to leave and exited out of the room.

They heard her scream, "Have you guys actually heard of signs around here!"

…

"It's about time? What did you do get lost and managed to render yourself unconscious?" Her sister, Meghan asked lazily as she had her arm outstretched, busy tryingg to find a good chanell.

"Ehh, something like that."

"Something like that? You're not going to spill the tea are you?" Meghan wasted no time in continuing on. She noticed Jasmine's silence and decided to press on it.

"Seriously, the silent treatment? Wow. It's like we're children now."

"It's nothing…" She took a deep breath before she continued on, "How would you like to live in a fucking castle?"

Meghan blinked, "Are you serious? Okay, seriously where did that come from, especially since no one in our family owns a castle? How did you manage to pull that off?"

"Long story, but apparently vampires are real, and well the rulers invited us to live there."

Meghan smiled as she turned her attention to her, instead of the TV. Jasmine held her breath as she awaited on what Meghan would say? Maybe, she deemed her crazy enough that she'd be the freak girl who believed in vampires, witches and werewolves were real. Probably just dress like a goth in the process. Be a freak, just like everyone thought of her in fifth grade.

A freak who had nothing better to do with her life. Where constantly, she'd felt abandoned. Her friends abandoned her at the time she needed them the most. Talking behind her back, always feeling left out. She just wanted company, and didn't feel like no matter what she did, wouldn't feel like she was a third wheel in everything, that she wouldn't feel like no matter what she did, she wouldn't chase them away.

All of a sudden, she felt pressure in her chest, and she couldn't breathe. No matter how many breaths she'd took, it didn't feel enough. _Oh my god._ Jasmine started to see black spots in her vision, and before she knew it. She felt her head it in the hardwear floor.

"Someone help! Jas?" She heard her sister say, but she was too far gone. She couldn't feel connected in her body. She hated this. She wanted to scream that she was fine, but she couldn't move her mouth. No matter what she did, she felt paralyzed.

"Take her. Just please take care of her." She'd her sister say, but Jasmine couldn't process who it was.

* * *

 **Alrighty, this story is coming to an end in the next few chapters. I do have another story coming out soon, and it will be rated M. Next chapter will be quite emotional, and I hope you like this chapter. See you soon.**


End file.
